It is common to buy or acquire thread, rope, twine, line or the like in bulk quantities where there is a subsequent transfer from a bulk quantity source of line to a smaller spool. One common application of this nature is plastic or nylon line used in weed trimmers where one can purchase up to 500 feet or more of line at a bulk price and requires 20 to 50 feet of line on a machine spool dependent on size of line. Another example is fishing line which can be bought in large bulk quantities and transferred to spools of lesser capacity. Other examples can readily come to mind.